Team Fortress 2 Classic Storys (Now with Hats!)
by Kabutataga
Summary: Just a collection of short stories from my favorite FPS: TF2! Enjoy!


Kabutataga: Ahhhh…. Time to take a break from encountering dreams…!

Kabuto: wait, so you're just ditching us?

Kabutataga: what? Of course not! I just wanna work on some other projects.

Kabuto: Fine. But next time we have to go on another short hiatus, I'll claw your face off!

Kabutataga: Okay that's….. nice… ANYWAYS…. Here I present my first short TF2 story, enjoy it!

STORY 1

Dispenser Struggle

LOCATION: JUNCTION

MISSION: ATTACK/DEFENSE

As An injured Heavy limps his way out of danger, but still cut at the foot. No medic, no health pack, no sanvich. It was only him and Sassa, crunching at a corner and waiting to recover. It was almost over, nothing could save him. It was then an Engineer stood, approaching him. "You look like you need a quick-fix, boy." He said, delight. "Come this way, I 'erected a dispenser for you to use." The heavy smiled and hugged Sassa. "Don't worry, we going to fight again soon." The Engineer reloaded his shotgun as he spotted some BLU soldiers. "Hold on partner, we got some scrums to deal with. I wish I can build a sentry, but I ain't got no metal."

The Heavy then spotted a box a few feet away. "Engineer, look! Ammo!" The Engineer smirked and gladly announced: "Looks like we're going home, partner. Stay here." The Heavy obeyed and kept cover until he returned. Once he got back, he got out his construction remote and pressed the '1' button. He placed a blueprint down, and said his favorite line: "BUILDING A SENTRY!" The sentry was being built, and the heavy watched their surroundings incase of any of the BLU team spotted them.

It was then a scout spotted them from above and ran around saying: "HEY! WE GOT A FEW KNUCKLEHEADS OVER HERE." That got two Soldiers, a Sniper, and a Demoman's attention. It wasn't long before battle crys were shouted and footsteps were heard. The engineer just finished building his sentry to level 2. "Hang on partner." The Engineer said. "'Cause we're going for a bumpy ride!" The Heavy stood next to the engineer and pulled out his shotgun. The first of the BLU team to approach them was the two Soldiers. Two fires from a Black Box and a Direct Hit were shot.

They both managed to miss their targets, and were going to prepare for another shot. But before they could do so, the sentry caught their eye and blasted them with rapid fire. The Engineer and the Heavy helped with their Shotguns, and it wasn't before long the Soldiers were far long and gone. "HAHAHAHA! Engineer is great to team!" The Heavy happily shouted. "I'll thank you later, but now we have to MOVE!" The Engineer said as he was packing up his sentry. The Heavy nodded and tried his best to keep up with him. They managed to get to Fort B, where one of the control points was. It was RED, but yet, another BLU soldier was heading up there. "STOP, RIGHT THERE!" shouted the Heavy. The Soldier immediately turned around, and it only took him a second to glance, and fire a missile. They thought they were doomed; it was all over for them. But suddenly, a RED Pyro jumped right in-between them and air-blasted the missile. It didn't hit the BLU soldier, but it managed to save the Engineer and the Heavy. "Guess we owe you big time, partner." The Engineer gladly said. "HAHAHAHAHA! WE MAKE GOOD TEAM!" The Heavy said, as he group hugs both of them.

He soon let the Pyro go so it can speak. "MMMPHMMPHMH MPMMMPH MMHPM, MMMPPPPHMMHMHPPM! MPMHPMH MMMMHPPMH." The engineer caught on to what he was saying. "So… you saw my dispenser, but it got destroyed by a BLU Pyro?" It nodded. "Well damn, looks like we need to build another one." But things weren't looking so good. The Heavy started to lose strength every dozen or so seconds. "MMMPPPHMMHMHGH!" The Pyro pointed to a medicine bottle. The Heavy didn't hesitate and started to walk to get it. He managed to get it and use it, but still had to limp to move around. "Guess we better find more of our team." The Engineer said. They both nodded and carried on. They walked in a semi-circle position they soon stopped and came across a few path ways.

"Okay, partners." The Engineer spoke, as he came up with a plan. "I'm going to go left, Pyro, you and the Heavy go right. The Heavy looked around and asked: "What right?"

"Sigh… the Starboard side."

"OH YEA….. Me gets it now, let's go Sassa!" The Heavy starts moving slowly to the right path. Before the Pyro joins him, it has a discussion with the Engineer. "You'll be alright with him?" "MMPHMHPM, MPMPH, MPPMGGHHMGH". "Well alrighty then!" The Pyro grabbed an ammo box nearby and caught up with the heavy.

…

The Heavy felt a loose chill on his back. But he didn't really care, all he needed was some way to heal, and get ammo for Sassa. The Pyro didn't have any problems, though it would have problems once in a while with the Heavy being slow as hell. But other than that, it would always be on its heels in case any members of the BLU team showed up. The two friends walked by some of their teammates. They were not doing so good.

A Sniper was out of ammo, only his Jarate to help him, A Scout was running in circles, obviously not knowing what to do, and a Spy was being chased by an enemy Pyro. They felt like turning back, hoping that they missed a heath pack. When they return, something was missing; the control point was now blue! The Heavy gulped and took out his Gloves of Running Urgentary, and said; "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE GOTS TO GET OUTTA HERE!" It wasn't easy for the Pyro to keep up with hm since he went on panic mode. They manage to down a long hallway, make a turn, and continued to run.

But before they could go any further, something stopped them. "So…. I heard of your little….Trouble." It was a BLU spy! He managed to catch up to them. They turned back and tried to run, but a Blue sniper and Heavy caught them red handed. The sniper spoke up; "To bad you're cowboy can't save you now!" The BLU Heavy threw out their friend; the RED Engineer!

"I'm sorry partner..." He said, faintly; "They kept firing until I told them where you were." It was over. No more of the Heavy and no more of the Pyro. That was until we heard a silent: "Gentlemen?" the BLUE sniper suddenly undisguised himself. What was a BLU sniper was now a RED spy! He backstabbed the BLU Heavy and shot the BLU spy. It was a miracle, And before they could say thank you; The Spy said "There is a Medic waiting for you, GO, I'll take care of the Engineer!" The Heavy and Pyro nod and walk as fast as they could to the place they knew best.

"You know that was a risky move there, partner."

"What can I say? It's my job to do stuff like that."

"Heh, you were always the strange one, huh?"

The Spy chuckled and grabbed the Engineer over his back and went on their long journey to their Medic.

Well….. What do you think? I did have a lot more ideas in mind, but I had to remember that it's a short story, not a novel like 'Encountering Dreams'.

Speaking of…. Encountering Dreams will have to wait a little longer. Sorry! I won't give a release date on when it will be finished, but I'll just say before may.

So… with that said, I pass the baton to you, readers, and stay tuned for the final version of Part 4.

"Vale!"


End file.
